The major objective of this project (Phase I) is to develop a computerized catalogue of the various teaching aids that are currently available to teach nutrition and cardiovascular disease (CVD) to medical students and practicing physicians, as well as other health professionals. Materials will be analyzed, accuracy and quality assessed, and items considered appropriate for inclusion in the catalogue would be indexed. The availability of various teaching aids for the major CVD nutrition subject areas will be determined, needs identified, and a plan prepared to meet certain of these needs in a Phase II project. During Phase I a demonstration module for an interactive videodisc (IVD), one type of teaching aid, would be developed; the aim would be to proceed with the preparation of the IVD in Phase II. Both the catalogue, and the subsequent nutrition teaching aids to be developed in Phase II, will have market value. The long-term objective of this program is to enhance the teaching of nutrition in relation to CVD in medical schools with the ultimate goal of improving the prevention, treatment, and control of CVD.